


Which Disney Princess Are You?

by starspangledsprocket



Series: Me, You and Peter, Too [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/pseuds/starspangledsprocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since adopting Peter, Steve has to go on a mission. Tony, surprisingly, is more than ready to babysit all by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Disney Princess Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody sent me this headcanon on Tumblr, and it was just too cute to resist.

“Are you absolutely _sure_ you're going to be all right?” Steve asked, and Tony rolled his eyes.

“We're going to be fine,” he replied, scooping Peter up off the sofa to hold in his arms. “Give me a little more credit. We're going to have a great time, aren't we, Petey?”

“Uh-huh,” Peter nodded, though his little face was scrunched up in confusion. “Where y'goin' Papa?”

“I have to go be Captain America for a while,” Steve told him seriously, reaching out to cup the little boy's face. “But I'm coming back soon, okay? I promise you, baby. And Daddy's going to take care of you while I'm gone, all right?”

Neither of them had really mentioned the fact that this would be the first time since adopting Peter that Steve would be without him for more than twelve hours. They also didn't mention that this was the first time that Tony would be taking care of Peter by himself, though Tony could tell they were both very much aware of it. Hell, he was pretty sure Peter knew what a big deal this was, too.

“Come back safe?” Peter asked softly, reaching out to pat the star on Steve's chest. “Soon?”

“Really soon, baby,” Steve nodded, stepping in close to wrap both Tony and Peter up in his arms. He kissed first Peter and then Tony on the forehead, and Tony couldn't help how his heart fluttered lovingly because of it.

“Go,” he smiled when Steve pulled reluctantly away again. “We're going to be perfectly fine here. We're going to watch movies and colour and eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, aren't we, Pete?”

“Yeah!” Peter exclaimed, much happier now all his favourite things had been suggested. “Go, Papa, go!”

Steve laughed. “Well, I certainly know when I'm not wanted. I'll... I'll see you soon, okay? I should be back by tomorrow evening -”

“Steve, honey,” Tony cut him off by leaning up for a kiss. “We're fine. You just be safe.”

Steve took a deep breath and then nodded. “Yeah. Okay, yeah, I'm going. Bye, Peter!”

“Buh-bye,” Peter waved, and Tony kissed him on the side of his head.

“Bye, Steve,” he called as Steve retreated to the elevator.

He blew a kiss in his direction, and Steve caught it just before the elevator doors closed. Now alone with Peter, he turned to the little boy and grinned.

“We're going to have the _best_ time, squirt,” he told him. “Just you wait.”

\---

True to his word, they spent the rest of the day colouring pictures for Steve to give to him when he came back, and Tony even made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Peter for dinner. By the time bedtime was rolling around, however, he could see that the little boy was starting to lag, and he was obviously missing Steve. Hell, Tony was missing Steve, so Peter had to be.

“You want to sleep in mine and Papa's bed tonight?” he asked as he scooped the little boy out of the tub, and Peter nodded tiredly. “Okay, buddy. Let's get you dried off and into some jammies, and then we can read a story, huh?”

“'Kay,” Peter nodded, allowing Tony to jostle him around in a towel until he was dry. They'd picked out his pyjamas in advance, so Tony quickly got him into them and then scooped him up again and carried him through to his and Steve's room.

As soon as he had dropped Peter down on the bed so he could go and put his own pyjamas on, the little boy curled up on Steve's side and smelled his pillow. Tony, now well versed in how wonderful Steve smelled, couldn't blame the kid, and said nothing about it as he grabbed a book from the bedside table and slid onto his own side. Peter quickly scooted under the covers and snuggled against Tony's chest so he could see the pictures.

“All ready?” Tony asked, and Peter nodded against his chest. “I'm not as great at the voices as Papa, but you can help, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay then,” he nodded, and then flipped the book open. “Once upon a time -”

He only had to read around half of the book before he felt Peter slump against him, asleep. Brushing damp hair away from the little boy's face, Tony placed the book on the bedside table and scooted down under the covers, pulling Peter into his arms to cuddle. Even though there were two of them, the bed felt strangely empty without Steve there with them.

It took a little time, but Tony eventually fell asleep with Peter cuddled against his chest and Steve's pillow tucked under his nose.

\---

Neither of them had nightmares, so that was a plus, at least. When Tony woke up the next morning, however, it took him a few moments to realise that he was, in fact, kissing Peter's feet and not Steve's hand, as he had thought. They were going to have to start chaining that kid to the bed, because he somehow always managed to end up upside down in the night.

Peter was a little subdued throughout breakfast, but he didn't put up much of a fuss, so at least there was that. Tony found himself missing Steve, too, so to make up for it he scooped the little boy up and took to carrying him everywhere in his arms, just so they both had something to cling onto. It was a little sad, sure, but there was no-one around to judge them or make fun of their moping, so it was fine.

“Okay, that's it,” he announced once lunchtime rolled around. “No more moping, okay? I'm going to order some pizza, and we're going to get some juice boxes, and we're going to watch Disney movies until Papa gets back. Sound good?”

“Yeah!” Peter squealed, patting Tony's chest excitedly. “Apple juice!”

“Sure thing, buddy,” Tony agreed, pulling two cartons out of the fridge. He handed Peter his and then put the little boy on the floor so he could lead him back into the penthouse lounge. “JARVIS, pull up our Disney queue, please.”

_“Certainly, Sir. Your first movie is Mulan.”_

“Excellent,” Tony nodded, dropping down onto the couch and then leaning over to help Peter up. “Pull up the song lyrics, too, okay? Peter yells at me when I get them wrong.”

“Y'gotta sing prop'ly!” Peter explained seriously. “Gotta do duh right words!”

“That's why I'm getting the lyrics up,” Tony rolled his eyes. “You're too pedantic for your own good, kid, and that's coming from _me_. Anyone who doubts you're Papa's kid just has to listen to you.”

“Papa sez m'like you,” Peter replied around the straw of his juice box.

“Papa is a dirty liar,” Tony shrugged. “But... maybe we don't say that to his face, okay?”

Thankfully, Peter's attention was already on the movie, so Tony didn't have to say anything further.

\---

By the time Steve returned, the pizza had been long since eaten, and they had managed to get through Mulan, Beauty and the Beast and half of Tangled.

“I wanna be Ariel,” Peter decided around his third juice box.

“Hmm, I'm not too sure how I feel about that, kiddo,” Tony replied, chewing on the last pizza crust. “I just think there's more to life than you changing who you are for a man, y'know? You just do you -”

“As heartfelt as that is, Tony,” came Steve's voice from behind them, and they both span around quickly, “I'm fairly certain he just likes the idea of being a mermaid.”

“Papa!” Peter squealed, dropping his juice box onto the coffee table so he could go skidding across the room into Steve's outstretched arms.

“Hi, baby!” Steve called, pulling Peter up over his head and then bringing him down for a kiss. “Did you behave yourself?”

“Uh-huh,” Peter nodded. “We did colourin' 'n pizza 'n movies!”

“Sounds like fun!” Steve smiled, carrying the little boy across the room to drop down on the couch next to Tony.

“Hey,” Tony grinned, leaning in for a kiss. “Which Disney princess are you, Papa? It's important.”

Steve hummed for a moment, thinking. “I like Mulan.”

“Of course you like the one about soldiers,” Tony rolled his eyes, but leaned in for another kiss that made Peter grunt unhappily between them.

“Well, which one's your favourite, then?” Steve asked, stroking a hand through Peter's hair to sooth him.

“Merida,” he replied without missing a beat.

“Good choice,” Steve relented.

And just like that, everything seemed right in the world again. They sat together and watched the end of Tangled, and by the time the ending credits were rolling, Tony realised that both Steve and Peter had fallen asleep, snuggled together. For a moment, he thought about waking them, but the pull of sleep was starting to drag him down, too, so he pulled a blanket off the back of the couch instead and threw it over all three of them.

With his little family by his side, he was asleep in moments.


End file.
